An Angel's first
by Aki Iokua
Summary: My take on how Tsukuyomi should have finished her fight with Secchan. LEMON with Rape in the first chapter, and Yuri in later chapters. That means a girl takes another's virginity without consent. You've been warned. Complete.
1. Angel's First Time

Yo! How's everyone doing? Sorry for my long absence. ^^;

In my defense, things…haven't exactly been peachy here. Still, that should be no excuse. I humbly apologize for this and I will attempt to do much better in the future. No promises though. ^^; Again, my apologies.

Anywho, this little number is going to be my first attempt at writing a lemon. Since this _is_ my first time, please bear with me.

Oh, yes that's right. I should give the lemon warning, shouldn't I? (_ahem) _This piece of fiction (whose characters are in no way, shape, or form mine) is intended for eyes eighteen or older (Yay! I'm finally old enough to say that! XP ) due to certain acts of a sexual nature that take place. If you are younger than eighteen or have a problem with Yuri themes or rape, then this is not the story for you. The rape thing only applies to this chapter, so if that's the only thing you have issue with, skip to the next chapter when it's up, Kay?

Saa, hajimaru zo~!

An Angel's First Time

As the tumultuous sounds of her Magister and freeloader's battle reached her, Asuna Kagurazaka, a redheaded and short-tempered third year student at Mahora Academy, cursed under her breath and, turning towards her friend and kendo teacher, said, "Come on Setsuna-san! We need to…Setsuna-san?"

Her comrade's silence was instantly explained as she glimpsed someone she neither expected nor wanted to see. Standing a few feet behind them stood the blond, bespectacled Shinmei-ryu practitioner, Tsukuyomi. Dressed in a red and white battle dress done in Gothic Lolita style, her face as red as her dress, her brown eyes full of lust (for battle or…other things, Asuna couldn't tell), the girl giggled.

"I've been waiting for this…Senpai."

"Tsukuyomi!" Setsuna practically spat the girl's name out, as if the very word disgusted her.

Showing no signs of being hurt by the hanyou's tone, Tsukuyomi giggled again. "Ahhh, these last few weeks have been _sooooo_ long. To think, I had such delicious morsels right in front of me and yet, I was unable to do a thing." Panting suggestively, the girl brought one of her swords close to her face and, blushing even deeper, licked it. "Senpai, I…I just don't think that I, that I can hold it in anymore. Please, Setsuna-Senpai…could you, could you please help satisfy me? If-if you don't, why I, I might" Here her eyes took on a slightly demonic cast, "I just might have to slice up all these puppets around us."

Swiftly coming to a decision, Setsuna glanced in her fellow Magistra's direction. "Asuna-san, you head over to where Negi-Sensei is! I'll take care of things here."

"What? But I-"

"Don't argue, go! Negi-Sensei's the one who needs your magic cancel the most right now!"

Stepping back slightly from the force Setsuna put into her words, the redhead nodded. "R-Right! Just, just take care of yourself."

Setsuna smiled grimly as the other girl leapt off. "Don't worry about me." Pulling out her pactio card, the swordswoman uttered the usual cry of "Adeat", summoning her artifact and Mahora Tournament battle costume. "Tsukuyomi!" She said, calling out her wings, "I, Setsuna Sakurazaki of the Kyoto Shinmei-ryu will be your opponent."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**CLANG**_

Pulling away after yet another teeth-jarring clash, Setsuna once again used the few brief seconds before the next inevitable crossing of steel to study her opponent. There was no getting around it. Tsukuyomi was _good_. When Setsuna had told Asuna that she could take care of things, she had meant it. Now, however, those same words seemed to mock her. While she had progressed since the time in Kyoto, progress, as always, is a double-edged sword. This match made it quite clear that she wasn't the only one who became stronger.

As the two Shinmei-ryu practitioners clashed again, Tsukuyomi, in that singsong tone of voice she seemed to reserve just for Setsuna, seemingly echoed the other girl's thoughts, "Senpai, your teacher was _good_. You are a natural fighter, learned in the Shinmei-ryu and tempered in battle after battle. As you are now, I doubt there are many that can match you. But-" Here she pulled out a card of paper. Setsuna, sensing an attack immediately raised her arms in an attempt ward off whatever was coming. That was her first mistake.

Going low, the summoned golem (a kappa) grabbed the back of her costume and, pulling mightily, ripped it clean off, leaving only a chest wrap and a pair of silk panties preserving Setsuna's modesty. Here she made her second, and last, mistake.

Blushing, Setsuna reacted like most teenaged girls who had been stripped of their outer garments. She froze. Though she was only frozen for a second, that second was all her opponent needed.

With a gleeful cry of "Opening!" Tsukuyomi struck. As the two of them crashed into a nearby rooftop, Setsuna couldn't help but cry out when one of Tsukuyomi's blades impaled her through her wing.

"…there's no way for you to win." Tsukuyomi finished, bringing her remaining blade close to the bottom of Setsuna's chest wrappings. "At least, there's no way for you to win as you are now." The girl paused briefly, tilting her head to the side quizzically. "You know, you really have become more human Senpai. Before you'd never have been embarrassed by being stripped. Why is that?" She leaned in closer to the other girl, reaching up with her free hand to stroke Setsuna's raven locks. "Don't tell me," She nearly whispered, "that it's because of Konoka Ojou-sama."

"Don't you dare speak of Ojou-sama like that." Setsuna, her voice also barely above a whisper, said, her tone dangerously low.

It was then that Tsukuyomi, warned either by her sense or something in the other's face, whirled around, her blade appearing to warp as it knocked away one Setsuna's artifact blades.

"That's what I like about you Setsuna-Senpai." She said, returning to her earlier position. "You never can give, even when things are at their worst, can you. Still, it's not a crime to run away you know." She punctuated this last remark by slicing through her Senpai's chest wrapping, exposing her pale breasts. Taking advantage of the hanyou's shock, she plunged her remaining blade into the other's remaining wing, pinning her.

"You know, Senpai," She whispered huskily as she inclined her face even closer to Setsuna's, "Your cries, they _really_ excite me. In fact," She licked her lips, "I don't think I can hold back anymore." So saying, she grasped the other girl's head and, much to the Setsuna's shock and horror, kissed her.

A thousand different feelings swirled inside her, even as Tsukuyomi swirled her tongue within her mouth. Disgust, anger, fear and even (she shivered involuntarily as she realized it) pleasure. Yes, even as she was being violated, she felt pleasure as she had never felt before. As her mind became embroiled by confusion, some baser instinct took over, urging her to join. And so, slowly, tentatively, the swordswoman's tongue poked into the other's mouth. For some reason, the other girl tasted like warm strawberries. Setsuna revealed in the taste as it danced along her tongue and all the way inside her.

Nothing can last forever, though, and so it was that Tsukuyomi, regretfully, released, leaving the two gasping. Her mind still fogged by the strawberries, it was several moments before Setsuna realized what had just happened.

"Y-you…! I-I mean, I just…that is I…!"

"My, my. Who could have ever guessed what you were really like, Senpai?" Tsukuyomi asked playfully, touching a hand to lips that still glistened with the winged girl's saliva. "To think that'd you, **you**, would do such a thing to a poor, virgin girl like me. What would Ojou-sama say if she saw you like that?"

Her eyes widening at Konoka's title, Setsuna squeaked, "No! I-I…it's not, I never…!"

"Shhh. It's alright, Senpai." Tsukuyomi cooed gently as she cupped one of Setsuna's breasts. "I'll take care of everything so don't worry." Flashing a quick predatory grin, she eased herself down the girl's body till her head was parallel to Setsuna's left breast. It was pale, as was the rest of the girl, capped by the dark pink skin of her areola and nipple. Running her tongue over the tiny pebble, she grinned at the girl's moans. Her smile grew even wider as she flicked the opposite nipple in time with her tongue. "Eheheh! Senpai~, your moans are so cute. And your chest, mmm! Supple, yet hard, they feel _sooo_ nice." To illustrate her point, she grasped both breasts in her hands and squeezed them. "Does it feel good Senpai? Does it feel good when I squeeze your boobs?"

Her mind nearly overloaded by all the different sensations running through her, Setsuna could barely form a string of coherent words. "Nnnnnnnnoooo, it, AH, it doesn't…"

The bespectacled girl merely clucked her tongue reproachfully. "Senpai, Senpai, you really should be more honest with yourself. Look," she reached down and, placing two fingers at the junction between Setsuna's thighs, pressed in slightly. "You've already gone and spoiled your panties. And you're still saying you're not excited?"

"Nnnnnnoo…"

Tsukuyomi shook her head. "No choice I suppose. Ah well." While her left hand continued to kneed the girl's breast, she hooked two fingers of her free hand on Setsuna's panties, slowly dragging them down. She grinned like a cat in front of a bowl of cream as the hanyou's vagina was exposed. Tracing her finger around the opening, she placed her tongue just below the girl's navel and moved downward, ending just above the clitoris. Finally, unable to hold on any longer, she pushed aside the girl's lips and inserted just the tip of one finger, barely penetrating her.

Just that sensation was enough to bring Setsuna to her senses. Fear, cold fear, of what was and could happen, completely washed away all other thoughts.

"Please." She whispered, "Please don't."

Tsukuyomi smiled. "Don't worry _Secchan_." Those words, spoken in the same tone and accent, called an image of the chocolate haired girl. As this image and the image of Tsukuyomi, her golden hair glowing in the sun, blurred in the girl's mind, her assaulter seemed to be covered in an angel like glow. And so, Setsuna dared to hope.

"…just kidding!"

As a sharp spike of pain from her lower region pierced her, Setsuna seemed almost to collapse, Dimly through the haze of tears that had sprung up, she could see that grinning she-devil licking two fingers.

"Looks like we're linked with a special bond now, Senpai. One your precious Ojou-sama could never hope to mimic. Bending down to kiss the defeated girl one last time (Setsuna could taste the metallic tang of blood amidst the unfamiliar taste of herself, confirming what the now dull ache already told her), she walked away.

Gazing skyward with vacant eyes still streaming with tears, one lone thought echoed in her mind.

_Why?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sob? Wha'd ya thank? Ah know id's not-Aw forgeb it. (Takes out the tissue).

So, what'd you think? Remember that this _is_ my first time so (makes one of those adorable anime faces) _please be gentle_.

Anyway, that's all for this chapter. Next'll have some straight girl-on-girl for those of you who thought this might be lacking in _ahem_ action.

Jya ne! ^_^


	2. An Angel's pain

Hey, me again! Okay some of you who reviewed the last chapter thought that my writing of certain (_ahem_) action scenes could have been improved. True enough. But, you're not getting any here! Muwahahahahahah!

I started writing the hurt/comfort scenes with the intention of it leading to lemon material, but things just took on a life of their own.

That's just how things turned out. Sorry about that. ^^;

Saa, iku ze! XD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sighing as she entered the room, Setsuna concluded that she was still in shock. What else could it be called? The fuzziness of the mind, the shortness of breath, what she was experiencing was almost exactly the same as when she had been subjected to physical shock. The one difference with that experience and what she was suffering from now was the length. Thanks to her conditioning, as well as the fact that she often experienced it during battle where adrenaline help clear it away, physical shock wore off relatively quickly. This shock, however, had been present for at least an hour or more.

She had been raped. Even now, she still couldn't fully comprehend what had happened. But there were no two ways about it. She had been raped, and what was worse she had allowed it to happen. She, Setsuna Sakurazaki, practitioner of the Kyoto Shinmei Ryu style and protector of Konoka Konoe, had allowed herself to be raped. What's more, she had allowed her first time to be rape.

She wanted to die.

The first thing she had done when she had (somehow) made it back to the _Great Paru-Sama_ was to jump in the shower. She still felt filthy.

"Of course," She said to herself, her voice ringing shrilly in her ears, "and why wouldn't I feel like that? I _am_ filthy! I'm a disgusting, weak, pitiful, being incapable of doing anything! Why shouldn't I feel like this?!"

Ripping off the towel she had been using to dry her hair, she glared at it before flinging it across the room. Collapsing on the bed, she grabbed the nearest pillow and, burying her face in it, began crying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To most of Ala Alba, Setsuna's slightly abnormal behavior either went unnoticed or was given little thought. Not so for Kaede.

Thanks to her recent training exercises, her senses, already high, were easily able to pick up the hanyou's obvious confusion and distress.

This, however, lead to her dilemma: what to do? It was obvious that Setsuna was hurting about something, but how exactly to find out what? And afterwards?

She finally decided on the simplest solution. That being to confront the girl about it one-on-one.

Still, even with that plan of attack firmly in mind, the ninja in training couldn't help but hesitate, her hand already raised into a position to knock. At least, she hesitated until she heard the ragged sobs from the other side of the door. That terrible sound, from such a proud and strong girl, hardened her resolve to get to the bottom of this.

_Knock, knock!_

"Excuse me, Setsuna? It's me, Kaede. May I come in?"

There was a slight rustling of cloth, but other than that, nothing. Kaede tried again. "Setsuna, I want to talk to you. Could you please let-"

"…go away."

Frowning slightly from both the girl's uncharacteristic rudeness, as well as her roughness of voice, Kaede spoke soothingly. "Listen, Setsuna, I just want to talk. That's all. I just want to help you with whatever's bothering you."

"I don't care! Just leave me alone!"

Sighing, Kaede reluctantly placed her hand on the door's handle. "I don't suppose that you would change your answer, would you?"

"You heard me. I just want to be left alone!"

Giving a defeated smile, Kaede channeled a small stream of her Ki into the lock, her reward being a small click as the door opened. Ignoring the girl's cry of outrage, she stepped into the room and, allowing the door to close behind her, placed her hands on her hips, raising an eyebrow at the girl's appearance. Her hair, still visibly damp from her shower, hung messily down into her face, partially obscuring her eyes, red and puffy from crying. Underneath the sheet the girl had wrapped around herself, it was plain to see that, save a pair of white cotton panties, the girl was completely naked.

"So," Kaede said in a polite yet firm voice. "Mind telling me exactly what happened to you? Or do I need to drag you to Nodoka-dono? I'm fully prepared to do it you know. I don't want to, but…"

"Enough!" Setsuna shrieked, clapping her hands to her ears. "It's nothing, alright?! I, I just…I just want to be alone, okay?! Is that so wrong?"

"It is when you've been hurt by something and hide it from your friends." Kaede said, taking a step forward.

"Hurt?!" Setsuna snarled, her eyes wild. "Oh yes, I've been hurt! But there's no way **you'd** understand how I feel. Someone like **you**-" Seemingly on the brink of saying more, Setsuna instead seemed to shrink down within herself, turning away from the ninja, as if she couldn't bear to look at the other girl.

Keade took another step forward. "Yes, what is it that I don't understand?"

"…please, just go away." Setsuna implored, her voice small.

"Not until you tell me what happened."

"It's…it's nothing. Really! So, please, just leave me alone Kaede."

"Setsuna, let's stop this dancing around already." Kaede said, taking yet another step. "It's obvious something happened to you, alright? You are **not** 'fine'. In fact you are as far from 'fine' as I've ever seen you." Her voice softened. "Look, just tell me what happened, and I'll leave. Okay? I just want to know what happened. Like, did something happen between you and-"

"Don't say her name!" Setsuna shrieked, her gaze snapping back to the taller girl. "**Never** say her name, you hear me? Because of her, I, I," She glanced down at her shaking hands. "I'm worthless. Weak! I couldn't do anything and she, she," She buried her head in her hands as fresh sobs racked through her. " She, to me, she did…"

"She did what, Setsuna? You can tell me." Kaede took a step closer to the girl.

"Don't come near me!" Her tearstained face shot up again, and she glared at the other girl. "Just get away, you hear me? Just leave me alone! I'd rather die than see you!" She giggled insanely. "Yes, yes that's it. I'll kill myself. After all, it's not like the world needs some disgusting, filthy half-breed like me after all. Yes, that's what I'll do, I'll-"

_Slap!_

Holding a hand to her cheek, Setsuna shrank back against the wall as she met the full force of Kaede's gaze. When she spoke, her voice was low and dangerous.

"You'll 'kill yourself'? Just what is that?! You think you can pull this kind of thing and get away with it?! Well, do you?" She grabbed the other girl's shoulders. "Do you?!"

Setsuna glanced away, unwilling to even meet Kaede's gaze.

"Damnit Setsuna, look at me!" Kaede commanded, shaking the girl until, her eyes the same as a cornered animal, she complied. "I don't know what happened to put you in this state, but I never want to hear you say something like that again, do you hear me?! We are your friends Setsuna, and friends help each other. But unless we know what's wrong, we can't help you. So, tell me. Tell me what it is that she did to you.

Bowing her head, her face becoming covered in shadow, Setsuna sighed. "I get. I understand Kaede. I…I'll tell what it is that she, that she did to me. So, let go of me."

Relaxing slightly, Kaede complied and stepped back, allowing the girl some room.

Her voice quiet and, at times, broken, Setsuna explained. "When I fought against Tsukuyomi, she completely outclassed me. I…I couldn't do anything. And so, she…she stripped me and started to play with my body. Then she, she" At this point, the girl broke down again.

Awkwardly, unsure of how the girl would react, Keade tentatively reached out a hand and placed it on Setsuna's shoulder. Glancing up at the contact, Setsuna seemed to crumple up and, pulling on the ninja's arm embraced Kaede, soaking her shirt as she wailed against the other girl.

And on the other side of the closed door, tears rolling down from her chocolate colored eyes, Konoka stared straight ahead, her mind completely blank.

_Secchan…!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oooo, cliffhanger!

Yeah, slightly angsty, I know, but realistic (or at least, I hope it is). As for why I chose Kaede to talk to Setsuna instead of Konoka, I just get that sort of motherly vibe from Kaede. We'll get some Kono-chan style comforting later, promise. As for when, I might be able to do it before tomorrow, but…we'll see.

P.S. Happy Birthday Kono-chan! Sorry you didn't appear till the last part. I'll make it up to you, okay? ;-)


	3. A guardian's second time

Here it is folks! The big one! It's the one you've all been waiting for!

Yes, that's right. KONOSETSUUUUU~~~~UU! (Wipes up the puddle of blood).

Here's hoping I do it right! Iku ze~~! XD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leaning up against the ship's railing, Konoka Konoe, heiress to both the Kansai and the Kantou Magic Associations as well as Ala Alba's healer, let the cool night breeze play over her face. With an uncharacteristically serious look on her face, the chocolate haired girl stared at nothing in particular, allowing her turbulent thoughts to swirl through her mind. So many things had happened today that it felt almost like her head was going to explode. From being trapped by the white-haired boy's henchwomen, to learning the boy's actual name (Tertium), to actually seeing her dad and the rest of Ala Rubra's fight against the group who's remnants Ala Alba now faced.

But none of those things had been as shocking as what she had only accidentally discovered.

_Secchan…_

Even thinking about what had happened to the girl, her best friend and protector, made her tear up.

"Ojou-sama! So this is where you were."

Yelping with shock, Konoka glanced back to see the very person she had been thinking about. "O-oh, it's you Secchan. You startled me."

"My deepest apologies, Ojou-sama." Setsuna replied, bowing. She hesitated, "If I may, could I ask what you're doing out here?"

"Oh, nothing really." Konoka replied, turning back towards the sky. "Just…thinking."

Setsuna leaned against the railing next to her. "I see."

"Hey, Secchan?" Konoka asked, allowing her hair to cover her face, obscuring the swordswoman's view. "Can I, can I ask you something?"

"Huh? Uh, sure. What is it?"

"I know you're going t get angry with me but…is it true? What happened to you today?"

As she heard the healer's words, Setsuna felt her stomach coalesce into a small, cold ball. "I, that is, you…how?"

"I just happened to be walking by." The girl explained, her voice quiet. "So, is it true?"

Her face red with shame, she nodded, her words hissing through clenched teeth. "…Yes." Standing there, head bowed, the hanyou prepared herself for whatever was coming. Everything, that is, except for Konoka's next words.

"Forgive me."

"Wh-what? What do I need to forgive?" Setsuna asked, blinking. "If you mean you walking by, it's not anything that needs to-"

"Not for that, though I am sorry about that." Konoka interrupted. "What I mean is, what happened to you today, it's all my fault."

Now Setsuna was even more confused. _That_ made even less sense, and she told the girl so. "Okay, what are you talking about? You didn't make me fight Tsukuyomi and, correct me if I'm wrong, you didn't make her," She made a face. "r-rape me. So why are you-"

"It's because I thought we'd be able to take it slowly."

Setsuna blinked. Then she blinked again as realization hit her. "Are you-are you saying what I think you are?"

Her cheeks shining like a beacon through the curtain of her hair, Konoka nodded.

Mouth agape, the Shinmei Ryu practitioner fell to her knees, her mind attempting to make sense of what was happening. "You-you mean that you…to me, you…"

Still flushed with embarrassment, the chocolate haired girl kneeled down in front of her protector. "I love you, Setsuna Sakurazaki." She said smiling, her voice barely above a whisper as she brushed a stray hair out of the girl's face. And then, gently cradling the girl's head, she kissed her.

To Setsuna, there was a galaxy's difference between this kiss and the one that Tsukuyomi had forced on her. For one thing, Konoka was much less aggressive, meaning no intrusion. Yet, despite that, she felt some sort of liquid warmth spreading over and through her from the meeting point of her and her princess' lips.

It was wonderful.

As Konoka released, she was surprised, to say the least, to see tears welling up in her opposites' eyes. "Oh no! Secchan, Secchan! What's wrong? Did I do something wrong, or-"

"Eh? Ah-! No, this, this is…I'm just, so _so_ happy. Thank you…Kono-chan."

Her own eyes welling up with tears, Konoka hugged the smaller girl. "Me too. Me too Secchan. I'm so happy to be able to finally tell you this."

"But, there's one thing," Setsuna said, her gaze dimming. "After she had finished, she…she said-she said that the two of had a special bond now. One that you could never imitate." She looked down at the deck. "And she's right. I…I…"

Konoka shook her head and, clasping Setsuna's hand with both of her own, said, "It's fine, Secchan. If that's how things are, then we just need to form our own bond. One _she_ can't imitate."

"But…but the only way to do that would be to-"

Konoka nodded, giving a willing, if embarrassed, smile, blushing prettily.

Snatching her hand away, Setsuna stood up stepping back a pace as she did so. "No, I-I couldn't. I appreciate your feelings, really I do, but that… I couldn't! As heir, you need to preserve yourself. To give this to a servant like me is-"

"Is my decision." Konoka stated with a tone of finality. "My virginity is a part of me, one that I can give to whomever I choose to give it to. And, believe me Secchan, this isn't just to make you feel better, even though I'd gladly do so much more to do that. No, this is for me, as much as it is for you. I give this to you, not as Konoka the heir, but as Konoka the girl. I give this to you because I wish to give it to the one that I love, and I will stand by this decision, no matter who disagrees with it. Not my Father, not my Grandfather, no one. So please, please take this.

"Kono-chan…" Setsuna breathed as the girl drew her in for another kiss.

Though it was Konoka who instigated it, as their lips met, it was Setsuna who took on the initiative. Spearing her tongue into her lover's mouth, she proceeded to explore every part of the girl. Though wide-eyed with shock initially, Konoka allowed herself to be swept up in the sensation and, copying the other girl, began to learn her beloved's taste.

Eventually, as slowly as they could, the two reluctantly broke off, gasping.

"My answer…Kono-chan," Setsuna said between gasps, "Is a wholehearted yes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As she leaned over the girl who lay sprawled out on the bed, all Setsuna could think was _I'm looking at an angel._

Aloud, she said, "Are you ready Kono-chan?"

The girl nodded. "I am, Secchan."

Stripping out of her shirt, revealing a plain dark-blue sports bra (to replace the wrapping that had been sliced earlier), she proceeded to help the other girl unbutton her own shirt. She gulped at the smooth expanse of skin exposed, as well as the two large mounds held in place by a lacy, pink bra.

"Kono-chan, you're _beautiful_." She said, her voice barely above a breathy whisper.

"Thank you. You're beautiful as well Secchan." Konoka replied, embarrassed. "I wish my skin was pale as yours."

"I think your skin is fine just the way it is." Setsuna answered, kissing the girl lightly on her lips. She then kissed the area behind the healer's right ear, eliciting a giggle. From there, she nibbled and sucked her way down to the girl's collar bone, allowing her left hand to creep up to her lover's satin enclosed breasts, which she began squeezing softly, rubbing the small nubs of her nipples.

"Kono-chan…" She panted, "May I?"

As the girl nodded her consent, Setsuna kissed her again, reaching around her back, where she fumbled with the straps before finally succeeding.

The bra crumpling to the floor, Setsuna sat, mesmerized by the flesh in front of her. Though she had seen them before when they had bathed together, she had never seen Konoka's breast like this, as a lover did. Paler than the rest of her body and bigger than Setsuna's, their crowns were small and a light brown in color. She couldn't stop her eyes from tracing their movement as Konoka's chest rose and fell.

Licking her lips, she leaned in and, nearly dislocating her jaw, wrapped her mouth around one of the luscious, jiggling orbs. Circling her tongue around the small, hard nub, she brought her hand up to the other, mimicking her tongues movements but in the opposite direction. Setsuna drank in the girl's dries as she alternatively circled and flicked her nipples.

Finally disengaging the delicious flesh, Setsuna kissed her way down to the girl's navel, shimmying her skirt down as she did so. As it too fluttered to the ground, Setsuna paused and sat to better look at the angel before her.

"I was wondering what sort of panties you'd be wearing." She growled huskily, rubbing soaked cloth. "Really Kono-chan. Put some more imagination into it. I'll give you points for matching colors, but couldn't you have chosen something other than a plain one?"

Konoka let out a noise that was somewhere between a giggle and a moan. "I-I'll try to…mnnn…keep in mind next time."

Grinning, Setsuna hooked her fingers underneath the elastic and looked up with a pleading expression. Her face bright enough to glow in the dark, Konoka nodded her permission. With none of the teasing present with similar acts earlier (she was aching with need now), the hanyou yanked off the last remaining shred of clothing, savoring her lover's cry as she did so.

If she had thought the healer's breasts had been a work of art, what lay before her was nothing more than perfection. Nestled between a triangle of light brown curls, lay a sliver of what Setsuna could only describe as a pink that outshone all other shades of a similar name.

Leaning in close, the swordswoman inhaled the girl's bouquet. She felt she could live off of it.

"S-Secchan…ahahah your-your breath, it tickles! Ah, ahahahah!"

Grinning apologetically up at Konoka's red and scrunched face, Setsuna gingerly licked her. Taking the girl's cry as encouragement to continue, she licked all around her, taking care to avoid the prominent bead at the very top. As Konoka grew more and more moist, Setsuna alternated between licking up and down and circling. Looking up as the girl's hand's tangled with her hair, she was mesmerized by Konoka's loving, chocolate brown orbs.

"Please…" She panted. "Please…I need it…"

Having some idea of what her loving was feeling, Setsuna complied, spearing her tongue into the girl, savoring her taste. Swirling her tongue around, she finally pinched the girl's bead, unleashing a veritable wave of fluid along with Konoka's drawn out shriek of pleasure.

Wiping up what she couldn't lick away, Setsuna muffled Konoka's moan of discontent by kissing her giving the girl a taste of herself.

Sinking into her feelings, Konoka didn't notice until Setsuna inserted a single digit into her. For Konoka, the feeling of having something warm and _solid_ inside her was an experience unlike any other. For her part, Setsuna reveled in the warmth and tightness with which the healer gripped her finger. Slowly sliding it in and out, going deeper each time and eventually adding a second finger, Setsuna finally found what she was looking for.

"Are you ready, Kono-chan?" She asked, gazing into her lover's warm, brown eyes.

"Any time you are, Secchan." The girl answered, smiling lovingly at her partner.

Pulling her digits nearly all the way out, she paused, teasingly, until the girl started to mewl with need. Hoping that speed would make it go easier, she punched through the girl's barrier, crying out at the same time of Konoka as the girl gripped her tighter than ever. The mage shuddered as she came for the second time, screaming her lover's name.

Panting slightly, Setsuna withdrew from the girl and licked her fingers. Bending down she kissed her one last time, only to be flipped on her back.

"Who says I'm the only one allowed to have fun tonight?" Konoka cooed, her hair splayed over her breasts. "That okay with you Secchan?"

"Of course…Kono-chan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several hours later, the two girls lay side-by-side, as naked as the day they were born. Drifting in and out of consciousness, Setsuna glanced at her lover, already asleep, her hand still intertwined with her own. Listening to Konoka's steady, deep breathing, she inhaled her scent, a combination of sun dried laundry and cherry blossoms.

"I love you." She whispered before she too, drifted off to sleep.

owari

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And there we have it folks. Nice little sweet ending to my first lemon. And just in time for Konoka's birthday too! I'll leave what Konoka did to Secchan to your dirty little minds (kidding).

I might do a separate piece following up with what Tsukuyomi did after her "conquest", or I might not. We'll just have to see. Anyway th-th-th-tha-that's all folks! XP


End file.
